Voyeur
by Firefly Anne
Summary: Bella nunca desconfiou que tivesse tendências a voyeurismo, mas, enquanto passava as festas de natal na casa da avó, presenciou algo inusitado no segundo andar: o inquilino, Edward, transando com a sua prima Rosalie. Excitada com o que vira, ela está decidida a ter aquele homem lindo para si, nem que para isso precise enfiar-se debaixo de seus lençóis na madrugada.
1. Parte I

**Voyeur**

* * *

**Autora: **Annie Kartchner  
**Shipper: **Edward/Bella  
**Censura:** 18 anos.  
**Sinopse:** Bella, vinte e dois anos, vida sexual inativa. Ao passar as festas de final de ano na casa da avó, Marie, Isabella presencia algo inusitado: o inquilino de sua avó em um momento íntimo com a sua prima, Rosalie. Tentada, ela não resiste ao desejo de observar aquele casal fazerem sexo.

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer, mas essa Bella voyeur é totalmente minha._

_*Hum... Essa é uma fanfic com tema adulto. Não é recomendada a menores de 18 anos, por conter linguagem agressiva e cenas de sexo, mas todos têm a liberdade de classificar o que pode ou não pode ler, então fica a seu critério;  
* Não está betado, então relevem qualquer erro ortográfico;  
*Isso é uma Two-shot, ou seja, apenas dois capítulos;  
*Só haverá postagens com comentários. Comentários = próxima postagem. Apenas leitores BBB = sem mais postagens._

É isso. Eu espero que vocês gostem!

* * *

**Parte I**

Passar o natal na casa de vovó Marie é uma tradição para mim e a minha família há longos anos. Meus primos, Rosalie, Alice e Jasper, estão em seus respectivos quartos descansando da longa viagem, assim eu acredito. Vovó Marie está na cozinha terminando os preparativos para a ceia logo mais à meia-noite. Como estou sem nada para fazer, dirijo-me em direção ao segundo andar, para explorar a casa de vovó — que sofrera uma reforma no último ano. Subo as escadas de madeira e encontro um estreito corredor. No final dele há uma janela francesa que dá acesso à escada de saída de emergência. Ali há várias portas que dão a alguns quartos.

Logo que chegamos, vovó nos disse que há um hóspede no segundo andar, porém, não nos deu nenhuma informação sobre o inquilino que mensalmente lhe paga alguns dólares em troca de moradia e alimentação. O meu casaco azul está solto ao meu corpo e eu coloco as minhas duas mãos dentro do bolso frontal e abro a primeira porta à minha esquerda. Não há nada ali dentro, senão as paredes azul-coral, uma cama de solteiro forrada com um lençol amarelo e um pequeno armário na parede. As janelas estão abertas e a cortina azulada esvoaça por causa do vento úmido que emboca o espaço. Circulo pelo quarto inóspito e sento-me na cama enquanto descanso os meus pés.

Alice levou-me para fazer compras no centro da cidade e estou completamente _morta_ de cansaço. Meus pés estão inchados de tanto caminhar, e eu me vejo querendo fechar os olhos, pois estou com um sono mortal. Para não dormir por tempo demais, eu me levanto da cama e sigo em direção à porta. Abro-a e fecho-a assim que passo por aquela abertura. Assim que volto ao corredor, no mesmo instante uma porta no final dele se fecha abruptamente. Amparo o meu coração com a mão, quando meu pensamento é nublado com as historinhas de Jasper sobre como aquela casa enorme era o lar de fantasmas.

– Merda – eu praguejo muito baixo, meus batimentos estão quase taquicardíaco e eu me vejo tendo uma síncope, muito em breve, por conta da minha agitação.

Com passos curtos eu sigo até o final do corredor. A porta que havia batido se encontra à minha frente. Lentamente eu estendo a minha mão em direção à maçaneta e giro-a, abrindo uma pequena fenda. Estico os meus olhos em direção e tento ver o que há ali dentro.

Primeiramente meus olhos captam ombros largos. Ele é alto, muito alto, está usando um paletó preto e calças também escuras. Seu cabelo ruivo é a única coisa clara naquela imponência. Abro mais um pouco da porta, e quase grito com um pequeno rangido da madeira. Escondo-me na moldura, e seguro o meu coração temendo ser pega em minha espionagem. A escada está longe demais para que eu possa correr e me esconder, e as portas que estão ao meu redor podem estar trancadas. Fico completamente imóvel por alguns minutos, e, por fim, volto a pregar os meus olhos na madeira. O homem já não está mais de costas; ele está posicionado lateralmente. Há uma moça com ele e eu demoro algum tempo para discernir a quem pertence os cabelos loiros que esconde, como uma cortina, a face da mulher que está com o inquilino de vovó.

Vovó Marie disse que seu inquilino, Edward, é casado com uma médica que, nesse instante, está em uma viagem rumo à África para auxiliar as crianças que precisam de ajuda. Então, com base na afirmação de vovó eu posso apenas supor que aquela com quem ele estava era a sua amante.

Eu assisto espantada a cena em que o rapaz beija o pescoço da mulher. Ele afasta seus cabelos para o outro ombro e eu encaro embasbacada a figura de Rosalie, a minha prima, nos braços de um homem casado. Tem um sorriso em seus lábios e eu pus a minha mão sobre os meus lábios para deter a vontade de vomitar com a cena que meus olhos testemunham. Eu queria correr; na verdade, aquela era ação lógica para mim, porém, meus pés parecem estar grudados ao solo e eu não me movo nem um centímetro para fugir. Ele a vira de costas, deixando que o dorso dela colida em seu peito, enquanto beija-lhe o ombro. As grandes mãos dele passeiam pelos braços dela, e Rosalie curva a cabeça para trás deleitada com os beijos do inquilino de vovó.

– Oh, Edward – eu ouço o seu gemido de satisfação, e novamente cubro a minha boca com a mão para impedir a vontade de vomitar ou gritar. – Isso é tão bom – ela geme novamente.

–– Você gosta disso, _Rosie_? – ele lhe pergunta subindo com os beijos em direção à orelha descoberta de minha prima. Acho que ele mordeu-lhe o lóbulo, pois ela se contrai ainda mais e seu gemido é ainda mais alto.

O rapaz sorri e desce novamente os beijos, mantendo-se ocupado em deslizar as alças do vestido estampado de minha prima. Eu assisto com os olhos quase saindo das órbitas Rosalie ficar apenas de calcinha e sutiã, enquanto seu vestido escorrega por seu corpo curvilíneo e para aos seus pés. Ela dá um passo para frente, e desfaz-se completamente do tecido estampado.

Edward a vira de frente e ataca-lhe voluptuosamente os lábios cheios. Rosalie pôs as mãos na cerviz dele e puxa-lhe alguns fios do cabelo ruivo. Ainda com os lábios colados, ela imiscui as mãos por dento do paletó dele, e retira-o, dando-o ao mesmo destino que o seu vestido. Conforme o tecido grosso era jogado ao chão, eu me afasto. Minha respiração está errática. Eu estou em completo estado de choque. Uma parte de mim quer fugir e contar a vovó a falta de respeito que acontecia no andar de cima, a outra parte, a menos racional, gostaria de ficar onde estava e saber até onde aquilo iria. Eu tinha uma breve noção que, pelas perdas de roupas, eles iriam transar. Eu, estranhamente, gostaria de assistir o ato libidinoso. Como uma fodida voyeur que eu sou. Seria interessante assistir um "casal" em um momento tão íntimo quanto o sexo. Seria como assistir um filme pornô, porém a ação estaria acontecendo diante dos meus olhos. O cheiro do sexo penetraria as minhas narinas... seria algo excitante. No entanto, a minha hesitação é por conta de quem eu assistiria. Rosalie, a minha prima. Rosalie era da minha idade, vinte e dois anos. Quando os seus pais eram vivos, nós costumávamos passar as férias juntas; brincávamos, cantávamos e trocávamos segredos e, por insistência dela, que eu dei o meu primeiro beijo, aos catorze anos, no aniversário de uma amiga em comum, Jessica.

Mike Newton não era o garoto que eu idealizei para beijar pela primeira vez, mas as circunstâncias do momento me impeliram a isso. Lógico que Jessica não ficou satisfeita por eu ter beijado o garoto que ela era apaixonada há longos anos, mas, com o passar do tempo, ela me perdoou; entendeu que era uma brincadeira e que eu precisava "pagar". Atualmente Mike e Jessica estão casados, eles têm um filho de dois anos e Jessica está grávida pela segunda vez, de uma menina. Mas o homem, Edward, era alguém completamente desconhecido a mim. Eu não via nenhum problema em vê-lo transar com Rosalie. Será que eu gostaria? Claro que sim, respondi-me mentalmente. Eu queria assistir aquela transa.

Deus!, quando eu me tornei uma _voyeur_?

Voltei a pregar os meus olhos pela fenda aberta da porta, e, consciente do que eu queria não me intimidei quando presenciei a minha prima completamente nua. Um de seus mamilos estava dentro da boca do rapaz casado, e um estranho calor tomou posse do meu corpo. A outra mão de Edward acariciava o seio que não recebia atenção. Os olhos de Rosalie estão fechados e ela curvava a cabeça para trás e puxava-lhe os cabelos e gemia desconexamente o nome dele.

– Oh, Edward... Isso é tão bom... – rolei os meus olhos para a falta de originalidade da minha prima. Era a segunda vez que ela repetia "oh, Edward, isso é tão bom"; irritada, meus pensamentos me traem dizendo que eu poderia ser bem melhor que a minha prima. Cruzo os meus braços e assisto impassível o homem casado andar com Rosalie em direção à cama espaçosa. Ele a deita e, ainda em pé, desabotoa a camisa social. Fico úmida com a visão dele sem camisa. Minhas mãos ardem para tocar seus músculos e lamber as gotas de suor que descem por suas costas. Lambo os meus lábios com a visão de sua calça escorregando para fora de seus pés e a cueca _box_ seguir o mesmo destino.

As nádegas do homem são tudo o que posso ver, e pelo morder de lábios de Rosalie, posso ter a certeza de que o que está na frente é igualmente glorioso. Estou ardendo para que ele se vire e eu possa ter os meus olhos preenchidos com a visão de sua masculinidade. Aperto meus dedos um aos outros.

Rosalie senta-se na cama e suas mãos passeiam pelo peito de Edward, pelas costas e pernas dele. Sinto-me com inveja dela, pois eu queria que fossem as minhas mãos. Rosalie se levanta. Tira a sua calcinha e joga-a em direção a Edward, que sorri e, depois de aspirá-la, joga-a próximo a porta. Meus olhos descem para o fino tecido que está na direção dos meus pés. Chuto o pedaço de pano para longe de mim.

Estou tão concentrada em minha espionagem que não consigo ouvir o barulho de passos pela escada de madeira. Apenas me torno ciente de que não sou a única no corredor quando ouço a voz de vovó a me chamar.

– Bella? – assusto-me com o chamado de vovó. Corro rapidamente em direção à escada e a vejo subindo os degraus.

– Estou aqui, vovó.

– Achei você! – ela sorri. – Estive lhe procurando por toda a casa, mas parecia que você tinha sumido. O que faz aqui em cima?

– Explorando... – invento uma desculpa. – Queria saber o que havia aqui em cima.

– E descobriu?

– Alguns quartos. Eu não cheguei a abri-los, mas achei interessante a varanda que há no final do corredor – enfio minhas mãos dentro do bolso. – A senhora nunca me contou da existência dela.

– Oh, sim, a varanda. Ela dá acesso ao quarto do meu inquilino. Você já o conheceu?

– Ainda não? – eu estou suando. – Vamos descer, vovó. Não é bom a senhora ficar subindo essas escadas – ajudo-a a descer os degraus. – Onde está Rosalie?

– Outra sumida! – vovó balança a cabeça. – Achei que vocês estavam juntas...

– Não vi Rosalie desde que eu cheguei.

– Ah. Ela deve ter saído para explorar a cidade. Você deveria fazer o mesmo, Bella.

– Mais tarde, vovó.

– Que tal um brownie?

– Daqui a pouco. Vovó eu acho que preciso... preciso... – penso em uma desculpa. – Eu preciso tomar um remédio.

– Você está doente? O que você tem?

– Gripe – eu invento. Tusso para dar veracidade a minha mentira. Sinto-me péssima por mentir para vovó, mas esse é o único modo que eu tenho de escapulir e voltar para assistir o que acontece no segundo andar.

– Então se apresse. Não é bom atrasar no horário de tomar os remédios – vovó me dá um sorriso. Beijo-a na bochecha.

– Daqui a pouco estou de volta – garanto a vovó.

Subo as escadas em uma velocidade rápida demais para os padrões; a abertura na porta continua exatamente igual. Porém a cena que eu encontro é, definitivamente diferente. Agora, ambos estão desnudos. Rosalie está debaixo de Edward que, segurando-se nas grades da cama, movimenta o seu corpo para frente fazendo com o que o seu membro se afundasse mais à vagina da loira.

– Urgh, isso é bom demais – ela crava as unhas nas costas dele, que parece não se importar com os arranhões.

Meus lábios estão separados. A visão do membro de Edward entrando e saindo da intimidade da loira é excitante demais. Sinto-me novamente úmida. Penso em tocar-me, porém a existência de camadas de roupas impede a realização do meu pensamento.

– Oh, droga! – eu gemo, ao ter a visão da "cabeça" brilhante do pênis do inquilino. A vagina de Rosalie se contrai para recebê-lo, ele está grunhindo e a boca colada ao pescoço da loira. Nunca pensei que assistir uma cena de sexo fosse mexer tanto comigo. Esfrego as minhas pernas, em busca de alguma fricção com o meu clitóris, porém todo o que qualquer ato meu é em vão. Meu jeans é áspero demais e há uma meia calça por baixo. _Por que tantas roupas?_Mas então me lembro do frio que está fazendo naquela pequena cidade norte-americana. Abro os botões do meu casaco, e deixo a pele do meu pescoço livre. Embora esteja fazendo frio em Forks, minha situação atual é que estou completamente molhada de suor ou... simplesmente de tesão. Não me atento às minhas razões. Cedendo ao meu lado irracional, eu tiro o casaco por completo e minha blusa de mangas é fina o suficiente para que eu possa colocar minhas mãos por dentro do tecido e tocar a minha pele fervente.

"Eu realmente estou pensando em fazer isso?" um fio de razão me atinge por, exatamente, trinta segundos, antes que eu o chute para bem longe de mim e escorregue as minhas mãos por debaixo do sutiã. Ao ter meus dedos em contato com o meu seio, eu gemo. Lembro-me da cena em que Edward está com o mamilo de Rosalie preso aos dentes e, enquanto eu o belisco, imagino ser os seus dentes, lábios e boca me tocando. Minha calcinha está úmida eu posso sentir; estou quente em minha região intima, implorando por um alívio. Faz tempo demais que eu não tenho nenhuma relação sexual. Trabalhando com números, exatamente seis meses. Seis fodidos meses que eu não sei o que é um pênis adentrando a minha feminilidade. Os meus dedos não contam, e, naquele momento, tudo o que eu mais queria era fazer sexo.

Eu seria capaz de me juntar a eles? Eu seria corajosa o suficiente para propor um ménage? Embora eu não seja tolerante a sexo envolvendo duas mulheres e um homem. Uma de nós ficaria insatisfeita. Não. Eu continuaria apenas assistindo.

De repente, ele os vira, trocando de posição. Agora, ele está por baixo e Rosalie em cima dele. As mãos da minha prima estão no peito dele, e ele mira o membro novamente para dentro dela. Aquela é, sem sombra de dúvidas, a coisa mais excitante que meus olhos presenciam.

Apesar de não ser mais virgem, a minha vida sexual não é ativa. Os homens com quais eu já transei não completa os cinco dedos de uma mão. Os movimentos de Rosalie em cima de Edward dura por alguns momentos e então, ele ergue o quadril por uma última vez. E depois tudo fica silencioso. Rosalie despenca em cima dele e apoia a cabeça no peito de Edward.

– Isso foi... mais do que incrível! – ela comemora, com a voz abafada.

– É melhor você ir embora, Rosalie – ele diz firme.

– Você não pode me dispensar dessa forma, Edward! – Rosalie praticamente grita.

– O que você queria? – ele se senta. Rosalie repete o movimento sentando-se ao seu lado.

– Nós transamos! – ela aponta.

– Sim, é verdade. E eu sou casado, se você não esqueceu.

– Não é como se você amasse Lauren, Edward. Caso contrário... – os dedos dela passeiam pelo abdômen dele -, nós não teríamos transado.

– Vá embora, Rosalie – pede novamente.

– Eu não quero – monta em cima dele.

– Eu não quero – repete ele.

– Não, – insiste. – Eu amo você, Edward. Desde o colegial – suplica beijando-lhe o pescoço. – Você não tem ideia da minha felicidade ao saber que o inquilino de vovó era você. Justamente você. Não entende que o destino que nos quer juntos?

– É melhor você ir se vestir, Rosalie – ele se levanta. E, completamente pelado, vai à procura de suas roupas. Depois de catá-las e amontoar em um braço, se dirige à loura: - não se esqueça de fechar a porta.

Ele está vindo em direção à porta e eu corro apressada até as escadas. Desço de dois em dois degraus, correndo o risco de cair ao chão, tudo para não ser pega em flagrante. Jogo-me no sofá e coloco uma almofada estampada em cima das pernas. Meu coração está quase na garganta e eu sugo várias lufadas de ar para reestabelecer a minha respiração. Dez minutos depois, Rosalie desce; seus cabelos estão bagunçados, o vestido amassado e as bochechas coradas. Ela passa por mim e parece não me notar. Ela segue até a cozinha e depois volta trazendo uma panela com brigadeiro dentro. Senta-se ao meu lado no sofá, e, enfim parece me ver.

– Ei, Bella – sua voz está monótona.

– Ei, Rose! O que houve com você? – eu pergunto, inocentemente.

– Homens! Como eu os odeio! – ela brame. Estende-me a panela com o brigadeiro.

Eu gentilmente recuso.

– Alice vai lhe matar quando descobrir que você roubou o seu brigadeiro.

– Alice que se foda – ela dá de ombros.

Eu comprimo uma risadinha com a palma da mão.

– Bom faz você, Bella.

Olho-a em confusão. Então ela me explica.

– Não se envolver com nenhum homem. Eles são tão insensíveis! Acho que agora entendo porque Leah virou lésbica.

– Leah Clearwater? – eu praticamente grito.

– Você não sabia?

– Definitivamente, não. – prendo as minhas costas no sofá.

A conversa com Rosalie não dura por muito tempo. Logo ela se levanta do sofá e ruma em direção à porta de entrada. Eu permaneço onde estou fitando o nada e relembrando os acontecimentos da manhã. Algum tempo se passa até que eu ouço som de sapatos descendo as escadas de madeira. Logo o meu corpo entra em estado de alerta. Minha postura está tão rígida que eu posso ser confundida com uma rocha. Pareço um robô quando eu desloco a minha cabeça para a esquerda e vejo o inquilino de vovó sentado no outro sofá, em frente ao meu, enquanto despreocupadamente lê um jornal. Mordo os meus lábios e não posso evitar olhar para ele com um riso malicioso pinicando os meus lábios. Ele está tão vestido, mas as faíscas de seu corpo desnudo não me sairão da memória nem que eu a perca.

– Você é o inquilino de vovó? – repreendo-me por dentro por fazer uma pergunta obvia. Na verdade, não tão obvia, pois, tecnicamente, essa é a primeira vez que estamos interagindo.

Ele desvia a sua atenção do jornal, e vira-se para mim.

– Sou – responde curto e grosso. Merda! Tão bonito, mas sem modos!

– Sou Isabella. E você? – cruzo as minhas pernas. Por que eu não vesti uma saia? Agora, por exemplo, eu poderia lhe dar uma bela visão de minhas pernas, talvez um relance da minha _parte de menina_. Ele era alguma espécie de garoto de programa? Balanço a minha cabeça tentando afastar os pensamentos que permeiam a minha mente insana.

– Edward Cullen – volta a sua atenção ao jornal que está lendo.

– Onde está a sua esposa? – eu questiono. Ele suspira e esfrega a testa. Está impaciente; eu quero morder a minha língua.

– Estou ocupado, Srta. Isabella. Até mais – ele dobra o jornal, o coloca debaixo dos braços e dirige-se novamente ao segundo andar.

Estou com a boca completamente escancarada. Corro para o banheiro próximo e tento encontrar alguma anormalidade em minha face que o fez fugir tão depressa. Sei que não sou tão bonita como Rosalie, meus cabelos são castanhos e não loiros; meus olhos cor de chocolate e não azuis e não tenho muitas curvas como a minha prima. Fora o fato da minha palidez extrema, competindo com o bronzeado californiano da loira.

Meus dentes estão normais, não há nenhum resto de comida. Assopro o meu hálito na palma da mão, em busca de que eu esteja com mau-hálito, porém, ele cheira a menta – o sabor do creme dental.

De volta à sala, passo pela cozinha e vovó me oferece um brownie. Eu recuso docemente, e sigo até o meu quarto. Procuro o meu _ipod_ e seleciono uma lista para ouvir enquanto a tarde se arrasta. Acabo dormindo sem nem mesmo perceber. Quando acordo, são exatamente seis horas da tarde. Após tomar um banho, eu me visto o mais descoberta que posso. A casa de vovó tem sistema de aquecedor, então não há razões para eu circular pela casa completamente agasalhada – incluindo touca, gorro, cachecol e luvas. Procuro dentro da minha mala uma saia jeans curta, sapatilhas e um suéter de manga longa. Ele é decotado o suficiente para que os meus seios possam ficar visíveis. Tento me lembrar das aulas de maquiagem de Alice, e aplico uma leve camada de gloss rosa aos meus lábios e um pouco de blush na bochecha. Deixo os meus cabelos soltos.

Na longa mesa, há toda a família reunida – ou uma parte dela. Meus pais estão em uma viagem de lua de mel – a décima – e não puderam comparecer; os pais de Rosalie e Jasper já não eram mais vivos e o Sr. e a Sra. Brandon pegaram uma tempestade e, por consequência, chegariam algumas horas após a meia-noite.

A mesa está completamente farta com todos os quitutes tão típicos da época. Meus olhos passeiam por cada pessoa presente na mesa e meus olhos se demoram no homem vestido com uma simples camisa social azul. Os três primeiros botões estão abertos e eu posso ter um breve vislumbre de seu colo. Seus cabelos estão completamente bagunçados. Nossos olhares se encontram por alguns segundos e, inconsciente, eu mordo os meus lábios. Ele é o primeiro a quebrar a nossa rápida conexão.

– Vovó! – a cumprimento com um beijo no rosto.

– Sente-se, minha filha – ela me aponta uma cadeira. A única que está vazia. Ao lado de seu inquilino. – Aquele lugar está reservado para você. Aquele belo rapaz é Edward. Ele é o morador do segundo andar.

– Olá, Edward – eu cumprimento.

– Isabella – ele responde. Vovó o encara, confusa.

– Vocês já se conheciam? – pergunta encarando de mim para Edward.

– Essa tarde enquanto eu estava lendo um jornal. Essa é a sua neta Isabella, Marie?

– Sim! Essa é a minha Isabella Marie. Você se importa de ela se sentar ao seu lado?

– Claro que não, Marie.

– Então vá, minha filha. Estamos apenas esperando a chegada dos pais de Alice.

– A estrada está terrível, vovó! – Alice protesta. – É bem capaz de eles chegarem apenas amanhã pela manhã.

– Nisso eu tenho que concordar. E, convenha, eu estou morrendo de fome! – Jasper protesta, enfatizando a sua indignação massageando o seu estômago.

A conversa entre eles flui. Meus olhos novamente passeiam pela mesa e eu noto a ausência de uma pessoa. Rosalie.

– Onde está Rosalie?

– Sua prima não se sente muito bem – apenas tomo consciência que disse em voz alta quando o rapaz ao meu lado me responde.

– O que disse?

– Respondendo a sua pergunta. Sua prima não se sente bem.

– E como você sabe disso? – eu ergo as minhas sobrancelhas.

– Marie comentou – seus lábios se repuxam em um sorriso.

– Certo. Bom saber que você não é do tipo que fica bisbilhotando o quarto das moças. Ou é?

– Do que você está falando?

– Eu? Nada. Apenas querendo me certificar que posso deixar a porta do meu quarto aberta, sem correr o risco que algum pervertido abra-a para me espionar enquanto estou dormindo. Você sabe, há alguns riscos quando se dorme sem nenhuma roupa. Imagina se alguém entra no quarto justamente quando você está... completamente aberta?

Edward engole em seco após o meu vômito verbal.

– Não que eu tenha por hábito dormir pelada. Ao menos não em Forks.

– Dormir pelada não é uma escolha muito sensata, Isabella – adverte.

– Para mim ou para quem pode me flagrar?

– Os dois. Nunca se sabe quando se tem um maníaco pervertido por perto com sede em ver um peito descoberto ou uma boceta depilada.

– Quando chegamos a esse assunto? – endireito a minha postura. – Você é esse tipo de maníaco pervertido?

– Nunca se sabe o perigo que se tem em casa, Isabella. Nunca se sabe.

Nossa conversa é interrompida quando o telefone toca. Vovó corre para atender. Após cinco minutos ela volta dizendo que os pais de Alice conseguiram uma estadia em um motel de beira de estrada para passar a noite. Uma arvore está atrapalhando a circulação de carros pela estrada e a outra rodovia se encontra na mesma situação. Depois do comunicado, vovó nos libera para desfrutarmos da ceia, depois, porém, de fazer uma oração em agradecimento.

Depois de estarmos satisfeitos, vovó anuncia que precisa ir descansar. Jasper e Alice, eles namoram, estavam na sala de vídeo assistindo um filme romântico. Rosalie não desceu nem mesmo para a ceia – mas vovó levou um prato com alimentos para que ela coma quando sentir fome. Edward tinha se despedido há, no mínimo, meia hora, avisando que no dia seguinte trabalharia cedo. Eu era a única na sala enquanto comia mais um pedaço da deliciosa torta de frango.

Bocejo enquanto faço o caminho até o meu quarto. Ao entrar, ligo as luzes e encosto-me à madeira da porta. Meus olhos estão fechados. Olho para os meus pés e tiro as sapatilhas, porém, um papel estranho jogado no chão atrai a minha atenção.

Abaixo-me e pego-o; ele é pardo e está escrito em uma caligrafia meticulosamente bonita:

_Estou esperando por você em meu quarto._

_Seu E._

Santa. Merda. Fodida.

Leio mais de duzentas vezes a frase. A única pessoa naquela casa que seu nome começa com a letra "E" é Edward. Havia Emmett, um ex-namorado de Rosalie e nosso primo também, irmão de Alice. Mas ele não estava na casa de vovó, estava? Eu não sei.

Dispo-me das minhas roupas e sigo para o banheiro. Meu corpo todo está cheirando a morangos e completamente pelada por baixo, eu cubro o meu corpo com um roupão branco e transparente. Ao sair do meu quarto, deixo a porta trancada e escondo a chave atrás de um vaso de planta. Olhando em todas as direções, faço o caminho até o segundo andar. A porta do quarto de Edward está aberta, eu giro a maçaneta e enfio-me dentro. A luz está apagada. O único som é da água caindo oriunda do banheiro. Enfio-me dentro dos lençóis dele e faço-me quieta até o momento que ele apareça para se deitar.

Isso não demora nem mesmo cinco minutos para acontecer.

– Provocadorazinha do inferno – ouço-o grunhir. A gaveta do armário se abre. Ele deve estar procurando algo para vestir.

Em seguida o colchão afunda um pouco com o peso dele. Ele puxa o lençol para se cobrir, mas grande parte do tecido está sob o meu domínio. Ele puxa novamente e eu tenho que conter a vontade de gargalhar. O quarto está completamente escuro, por isso ele não pode me ver.

– Inferno – ele grunhe com aquela voz rouca.

Ao som da sua voz de sexo, eu sinto os meus mamilos enrijecerem.

Edward desiste de puxar o lençol, e deita-se ao meu lado. Há uma movimentação na cama, e inesperadamente ele está rolando para próximo, muito próximo, de onde eu estou. Nossos braços se colidem e eu conto noventa e seis segundos para que ele sente na cama, e estenda o braço até a luminária ao seu lado. Quando a parca luz clareia um pouco a cama, observo seus olhos verdes me fitarem com curiosidade. Seu olhar desce do meu rosto e segue em direção aos meus seios. Ele lambe os lábios. Desço as vistas até onde ele está fitando, e tenho a visão de um dos meus seios descobertos.

– Eu acho que você errou de quarto – ele diz com a voz rouca. Seus olhos continuam mirando o meu seio.

– Ao contrário, eu estou exatamente onde eu deveria estar – afasto o lençol que me cobre e arrasto-me para o seu colo. – Ou você pretende me expulsar?

Em um átimo suas mãos estão cravadas em minha cintura, apertando-me, marcando-me. Ele me olha com seus orbes verdes brilhantes, antes de, mais uma vez, umedecer os lábios e atacar-me onde eu necessitava.

– Definitivamente eu não vou expulsá-la. É falta de educação recusar um prato tão apetitoso quando este lhe é oferecido com tanta boa vontade.

(...)

* * *

**Bom, essa oneshot tem como tema o natal, mas quando eu comecei a escrever já era 2013. Enfim, a inspiração para essa fanfic é bem estranha e louca, por isso não vou compartilhar. Como já está bem grandinha para algo de um único capítulo, isso será uma twoshot. Na próxima semana eu pretendo postar a segunda parte, se houver algum leitor, é claro. Por isso, deixem muuuuuuuuitos comentários para tia Annie. Beijos, Beijos.**


	2. Parte II

**Voyeur**

* * *

**NOTA: Hey! *-* Eu postaria apenas na semana que vem, mas fiquei tão feliz com os comentários que estou postando logo hoje. Obrigada, obrigada e obrigada por todos os lindos e maravilhosos comentários! Vou sanar a curiosidade de vocês sobre a inspiração da two-shot. Não, eu não presenciei nenhum casal fazendo sexo (não de verdade). Não, eu nunca fui observada em um momento assim (cof, cof). Certa noite eu tive um sonho estranho (isso soa como Stephenie Meyer) em que eu estava em um lugar desconhecido para mim, e nele havia uma porta. Eu, curiosa como sempre, abro essa porta e vejo um casal transando. Quando eu acordei, fiquei abismada com o sonho inusitado e fiquei a manhã inteira com aquilo na cabeça. De repente, acendeu uma luz, e eu pensei: "vou escrever uma fic com essa temática!" e então saiu essa história de dois capítulos. Claro que no final do sonho eu não estava transando loucamente com o cara lindo, isso é por conta da sortuda da Bella! Haha.**

**Nesse capítulo a narração é por conta do Edward, e devo confessar que entrar na cabeça de um homem é complicado. Por isso, há alguns avisos.**

**_Será escrito "boceta" no lugar de "vagina, intimidade, sexo, feminilidade, menina e derivados"._**

**_Será escrito "pau" no lugar de "membro, mastro, ereção, excitação, masculinidade e derivados."_**

**_No texto tem: putinha, caralho, cacete, porra, foder e outros palavrões._**

**_Edward constantemente chama a Bella de "Lolita", acho que vocês conhecem o livro homônimo de Vladimir Nabokov. Edward nomeia Isabella dessa forma por causa da diferença de idade de dez anos. Assim como as vezes que ele a chama de Ninfeta._**

**_Há vários palavrões durante o texto e uma cena de sexo... crua. Sem amorzinho. Apenas carnal._**

**_Estou pensando em fazer um terceiro capítulo (como um epílogo) para não deixar a história tão em aberto._**

**É isso... tenham uma divertida leitura! *-***

* * *

**Parte II**

Eu ostento uma tortuosa ereção entre as minhas pernas enquanto faço o meu caminho em direção ao segundo andar. Para o meu completo alívio, Marie já havia se despedido há algum tempo – alegando que já estava com sono – e subira para o seu quarto. O jovem Jasper e a sua namorada Alice estavam na sala de vídeo assistindo algum filme de mulherzinha que sempre passava em algum canal televisivo em noite de Natal. Na espaçosa sala de jantar, a pequena provocadora, Isabella, degustava de mais um pedaço da deliciosa torta de frango preparada por sua avó. Eu estava há quase dois metros de distância, mas não conseguia desviar o meu olhar de seus lábios, que ela continuamente estava lambendo e gemendo sempre que deglutia a torta. Eu sabia que seus gemidos não eram direcionados a mim, ou muito menos para causar-me uma ereção, mas o meu fodido pau simplesmente não sabia a diferença entre as duas coisas. Várias vezes eu me peguei acariciando-me sobre a calça jeans, tentando aliviar o desconforto entre a aspereza do jeans com o meu membro sensível.

– Huuuuuum – Isabella gemeu novamente. – Oh, como está gostoso – ela tinha os seus olhos fechados, por isso eu pude despi-la com os meus olhos. Aquele seu gemido estava causando efeitos em mim que eu teria que lidar – sozinho – mais tarde. Eu a imaginava suada e com seus longos cabelos soltos grudados à sua pele enquanto meu pau deslizava lentamente em sua boceta apertada.

Para dentro e para fora, em um ritmo cadenciado. Enquanto eu apreciaria com louvor eu ser engolido por sua...

– Você não quer mais um pedaço, Edward? – meus pensamentos foram chutados para uma milha de distância quando o timbre infantil da personificação do pecado, Isabella, pergunta-me.

Eu quero você. Nua. Em minha cama. Agora. Eu queria lhe responder. Mas mordi a minha língua para evitar que ela corresse para longe de mim. Inquieto, eu ajusto a minha posição no sofá, deixando as minhas mãos repousadas em cima do travesseiro que descansa sobre as minhas pernas.

Isabella era como uma Lolita para mim. Só então eu entendi porque Humbert não conseguira resistir a sua enteada de doze anos, Dolores. A aparência angelical de Isabella delatava que ela deveria ter, no máximo, dezesseis anos. Seu corpo pouco desenvolvido também não contribuía para deixá-la com a aparência de uma adulta e, naqueles trajes tão inapropriados, ela parecia realmente uma ninfeta.

– Não, obrigado. Eu já estou satisfeito. – O inferno que eu estou. Olho para as minhas pernas, e quase posso ouvir a acusação tácita do meu pau. Estou soando como um louco, mas eu não posso resistir à prosopopeia.

– Você não sabe o que está perdendo – ela geme novamente. – Está muito deliciosa essa torta de frango – A Lolita lambe e em seguida morde os lábios, ela permanece com o inferior subjugado por seus dentes por tempo demais. Cravo as minhas unhas no tecido macio da fronha.

– Se eu comer mais alguma coisa, por hoje, é bem capaz de eu explodir.

– Claro – ela sorri brevemente. Minha teoria de que ela é uma criança é comprovada quando ela esconde os lábios com o dorso da mão, e as suas bochechas assumem uns trinta tons de vermelho. – Você já comeu muito hoje.

Continuo a encarando, esperando que ela continue o seu discurso desconexo. Quando eu percebo que ela não acrescentará mais nada, eu iço as minhas sobrancelhas.

– Eu _vi_ como você comia com tanto gosto, Edward – ela continua, com o seu mistério. – Sua refeição deveria estar bem deliciosa. Você parecia bem... – ela estalou os dedos –, apetitosa. Mas eu acho que você deveria experimentar outras coisas. Claro, a sua barriga está cheia, mas enfiar mais comida aí dentro pode ser... interessante.

– Quantos anos você tem, Bella? – a pergunta escapa dos meus lábios antes mesmo que eu tenha a chance de pará-la. Eu mudei completamente o assunto de Isabella, e eu sei o quão deselegante isso é. Primeiramente ela abre a boca em choque, depois sorri maliciosamente e, bagunçando seus cabelos castanhos, ela responde:

– Vinte e dois anos – ela parece orgulhosa em dizer a sua idade. – E você?

– Trinta e dois – eu bagunço os meus cabelos com os dedos.

– Trinta e dois? – repete, alarmada. – Mas... Você _estudou _com Rosalie.

Surpreendido, eu a encaro com mais atenção. Como ela sabe que eu conheço a sua prima?

– É impossível vocês terem estudado juntos!

– Bem, isso é verdade. A menos que eu tenha atrasado em alguma série ou, que eu em minha adolescência, tivesse sido um garoto mal. No mais, você está certa. Eu não estudei com Rosalie. Fui o seu professor de música quando ela estava no ginásio. Rosalie tinha uns dez ou onze anos na época.

– Uau! Isso é... – ela balança as mãos várias vezes, fazendo gestos estranhos. – Vocês se conhecem há bastante tempo.

– Mas nos reencontramos apenas quando ela chegou. Para você ver como esse gigantesco mundo com mais de um bilhão de habitantes pode ser pequeno. As aulas de Rosalie foram ministradas quando ela passou uma temporada de férias numa escola da Califórnia. E nos reencontramos em Forks. Forks!

– Sua esposa... Lauren... vocês estão casados há muito tempo?

– Você é bem curiosa, Isabella. Você sabia disso?

– Me desculpe, mas é que eu estou curiosa. Não fique irritado, mas eu não entendo como ela o deixou sozinho no Natal. Natal não é aquela época chata do ano em que todos os parentes que estão espalhados pelo mundo, se reencontram para brindar a união, família e essas coisas?

– Lauren não é bem esse tipo de mulher. Como ela é médica, já estou acostumado a ser abandonado em diversas ocasiões durante o ano. Quando eu tinha os meus treze anos eu tive uma namorada. Jane era um pouco... ligada a datas, por isso eu ficava preocupado e encarava todos os dias o calendário que ficava em cima da geladeira, fazendo a contagem para não esquecer a data em que a conheci, o nosso primeiro beijo, o dia em que nos declaramos pela primeira vez e quando começamos a namorar. Essa minha primeira namorada era exigente demais, me cobrava até mesmo se eu esquecesse qual a cor da blusa que ela usou em nosso primeiro encontro. Com Lauren eu não precisei me preocupar com nada disso. Ela até mesmo estranhou quando eu a presenteei quando completamos um mês de casados.

– Essa sua primeira namorada, alguém já lhe disse que ela era neurótica demais?

– A minha mãe sempre me advertia, mas eu era aquele tipo de garoto bobo demais por namorar uma menina bonita. Então, eu aceitava as suas "esquisitices" com naturalidade.

– Do tipo que se submete? – Minha expressão torna-se uma rocha.

– Não, Isabella. Em nosso relacionamento não havia dominação ou submissão.

– E por que não? – ela se senta próximo a mim.

– Tem que haver um consentimento de ambas as partes envolvidas. Jane era delicada demais para que eu sugerir um relacionamento desse tipo.

– Então... você... _é_?

– Alguém anda lendo livros demais – eu sorrio. – Apesar de ser excitante submeter alguém, não conseguiria levar esse estilo de vida. Uma vez ou outra, por que não? Se for consensual.

– Você tem todo um porte de dominador, Edward – ela percorre o meu corpo com os olhos. Seus orbes castanhos pousam no travesseiro em minha perna. Ainda estou excitado com o som de seus gemidos dirigidos a uma torta de frango. Ela me olha nos olhos, e depois o travesseiro.

– Pode me emprestar? – ela estende o braço.

Encaro-a confuso.

– O quê?

– Seu travesseiro. Minhas costas estão doendo. Ficar nessa posição não é muito agradável. E eu não sou muito flexível.

Flexibilidade. O meu ponto fraco. A minha mente pecadora logo me transita a um lugar onde há apenas eu e essa irresistível Lolita, em posições que deixaria o Kamasutra no chinelo.

– Não. – nego rapidamente. Seguro mais firme o travesseiro.

– Por que não? Edward! Você realmente me deixará nessa situação?

E você, você também me deixará assim? De pau duro?

– Tem um sofá bem ao seu lado. Sentou no _puff_ porque quis! – acuso.

– Ai, você é ruim! – ela se levanta e rebola o seu traseiro até o sofá. Ela se curva, dando-me uma visão privilegiada de suas nádegas e uma tira fina que é chamada esdruxulamente de calcinha. Ao contrário do que imaginei, ela apenas pega o controle remoto da televisão. Senta-se novamente no _puff _e cruza e descruza as pernas, enquanto zapeia pelos canais. De repete, toda a sala é preenchida por sons de gemidos. Olho para a televisão e surpreendo-me ao ter a minha visão preenchida por um filme adulto.

– Desculpe – ela cora, e aperta freneticamente o botão para mudar o canal.

Eu não me movo. Sou a Estátua da Liberdade enfeitando a sala da casa de Marie.

– Eu não vejo nenhum problema em assistir pornô. Não é como se eu fosse algum adolescente virgem que bate punheta enquanto assiste ao filme ao lado de uma mulher gostosa.

– Bom, nesse caso eu seria a mulher gostosa?

– Você seria a mulher gostosa. Definitivamente.

Há uma rápida queda de energia e eu já não posso enxergá-la. Silenciosamente eu afasto o travesseiro e abro o botão da calça jeans e deslizo o zíper. Desço um pouco da cueca, e pego o meu pau em minha mão. Acaricio-o da base à extremidade, deixando que os meus dedos raspem pela "cabeça".

Contenho um gemido em minha garganta, mas eu não continuo a me masturbar. Antes que a luz retorne, eu arrumo as minhas roupas.

– Edward? – ela me chama.

– Hum?

– Algum bicho mordeu você? – não entendo a sua pergunta.

– Hum? – gemo novamente, incapaz de articular algo.

– Você está se mexendo.

– Você está me vendo? – eu quase entro em pânico com o simples pensamento que ela tenha me visto acariciar o meu pau.

– A claridade da lua – então eu entendo. Puta merda! O inferno que ela me viu tocando o meu pau, mas se ela me questionasse algo, eu apenas apontaria o meu indicador próximo àquela boquinha deliciosa e lhe diria que a culpa era extremamente sua, que ficou gemendo como uma cadela louca enquanto comia a porra de uma torta de frango. – Eu acho que vou comer mais um pedaço da torta de frango. Tem certeza de que não quer experimentar?

– Mais tarde – eu consigo pronunciar. As luzes da casa se acendem. – Eu preciso subir, Isabella, amanhã logo cedo eu trabalho.

– Quem trabalha um dia depois do natal?

– Eu. Eu trabalho – levanto-me fazendo um esforço hercúleo para não deixá-la ciente da minha ereção. – Tenha uma boa noite.

Continuo a trilhar o meu caminho até o quarto em que estou hospedado. Abro e fecho a madeira, esquecendo-me de trancar a porta. Assim que estou no conforto do aposento, abro os botões da camisa social e jogo-a em direção ao cesto de roupa suja. Em seguida, desfaço da minha calça e cueca e sigo para o banheiro.

Enquanto espero a água esfriar, eu relembro dos acontecimentos da tarde.

O meu reencontro com minha ex-aluna de piano, Rosalie, e o sexo quente que compartilhamos. Desde que fui o seu professor de música, estava ciente da paixonite que Rosalie nutria por mim, mas sempre acreditei que fosse algo platônico e conforme ela fosse ficando mais velha, o sentimento fosse dissipar aos poucos. Mas surpreendi-me ao tê-la em meu quarto, pronta para mim. Não houve nenhuma conversa, apenas o mais irracional sexo. Trair Lauren era algo o qual eu estava acostumado, tendo em mente que eu compartilhava a mesma cama com a minha esposa uma vez por mês e, como o homem viril que eu sou, há necessidades que pereciam de uma resolução com urgência. E é entre as pernas de desconhecidas que eu sacio essa fome.

– É muito bom reencontrá-lo, Professor Cullen – essa fora a única frase de Rosalie antes de pular sobre e mim.

Balanço a minha cabeça para afastar as memórias do corpo desnudo de Rosalie. Quando a água está gelada o suficiente para fazer com que eu me acalme, adentro debaixo dos respingos que jorra do chuveiro. Antes de sair do box, contudo, eu ainda ostento a minha ereção. Desligo o chuveiro e abro a porta de vidro do box. Descalço eu piso até a gaveta do lavabo e de lá pesco um frasco de lubrificante. Espalho uma grande quantidade em minhas mãos e em seguida desço-as até o meu pau.

– Urgh – eu gemo assim que minha palma entra em contato com o meu membro pulsante. Enquanto eu me acaricio para cima e para baixo, eu imagino que são as delicadas mãos de Isabella a masturbar o meu pau. Com o auxílio do óleo em minha digital, meus movimentos tornam-se rápidos e precisos. Apoio a minha outra mão no azulejo do banheiro e sento que estou próximo a gozar. Meu membro endurece mais ainda com a grande concentração de sangue no local, minhas pernas tremem e, apesar de ter finalizado um banho, eu estou molhado de suor. Imprimo mais velocidade em minhas mãos, e gozo no azulejo branco do box. Continuo a massagear o meu membro que estava ficando flácido, forçando o prepúcio a cobrir toda a glande enquanto os últimos fluídos da minha _porra_ iam de encontro ao chão.

– Porra – murmuro cansado, pegando a toalha estendida no gancho e cubro o meu quadril. Lavo as minhas mãos na torneira da pia, e desligo o chuveiro. Permanecendo descalço, eu desligo as luzes do banheiro e deixo a porta fechada assim que saio. Não ligo para acender as luzes, apenas me dirijo até o guarda-roupa para buscar uma cueca.

– Provocadorazinha do inferno – eu silvo quando me recordo da garota me atentando ao curvar-se para capturar o controle remoto. Eu tenho quase a certeza de que ela não queria mudar o canal, seu objetivo foi torturar-me com a visão de sua bunda deliciosa. Pego uma samba canção preta com desenhos de paralelepípedos e visto. Eu costumava dormir pelado, mas aquela noite eu abriria uma exceção. Não era de minha vontade acordar no meio da madrugada com o meu_amigo_ me cutucando o estômago e implorando por uma atenção.

Após estar vestido, eu sigo até a minha cama e deito-me. Quando minhas costas tocam o tecido macio do lençol, tenho a impressão de que algo está errado. Mas eu estou cansado física e psicologicamente demais para ir averiguar a mudança. Puxo o lençol para me cobrir, mas há algo me impedindo. Recordo-me de certa vez que acontecera algo semelhante. Mas quem me impedia de ter o lençol apenas para mim era uma das gatas de Marie. Puxo novamente, e estou quase gritando com o bichano.

– Inferno – silvo novamente. Desisto de ter o lençol para mim e volto a deitar-me. Fecho os meus olhos e sou invadido com as minhas alucinações de Isabella cavalgando sobre mim. Aquela maldita Lolita que estava mexendo com meus pensamentos. Em busca de chutar para longe a visão de sua bunda coberta com aquele pedaço de pano, eu rolo para o lado, e meu braço colide em algo – ou alguém. E então meu corpo trava ao sentir que há uma pessoa ao meu lado. Travo os dentes com o pensamento de que é Rosalie quem está por baixo daqueles lençóis. Já estou planejando uma série de palavrões para verbalizar, quando estico o braço para a luminária em cima do criado-mudo.

Assim que a luz acende, eu preciso controlar o meu espanto. Fecho e abro os meus olhos várias vezes para ter a certeza de que não é o delírio se tornando real.

Isabella.

Isabella é quem está por debaixo do meu lençol. Eu desço o meu olhar para a bela mulher coberta por um fino tecido cinza e eu estaco quando observo os seus seios. São pequenos como eu imaginei. O "círculo" de seu seio é rosado e está enrugado assim como os mamilos eriçados. Lambo os meus lábios porque sou atingido por uma avalanche de desejo para ter aqueles pequenos peitos de Lolita em minha boca. Para lamber. Circulá-lo com a minha língua. Beliscar. Chupar.

– Eu acho que você errou de quarto – eu digo com a voz rouca, incapaz de poder desviar os meus olhos de seus seios.

Isabella bebera alguns goles de vinho, e é justificável que ela talvez tenha errado o caminho. Em nosso breve diálogo ela confidenciara que era adepta a dormir pelada, e eu sinto-me duro como uma rocha com o pensamento de que a sua boceta está descoberta e ao meu alcance.

Lolita do inferno...!

– Ao contrário, eu estou exatamente onde eu deveria estar – ela afasta o lençol que a cobre e eu assisto a tudo com curiosidade e desejo. De repente, ela está sentada em meu colo, com as pernas ao redor do meu quadril. Sua boceta molhada e quente está batendo diretamente em minha barriga. Posso senti-la... — Ou você pretende me expulsar?

Expulsar? Ninfeta deliciosa. Lolita da perdição, o máximo que eu posso fazer é fodê-la até você esquecer o seu nome, mas expulsar, jamais.

Minhas mãos com vida própria seguem até a sua cintura, para apertar. Minhas mãos são como brasa viva tocando em um iceberg. Meu corpo é atingido por choques elétricos e o preço do meu pecado será morrer eletrocutado nas garras dessa Ninfeta. Eu olho em seus olhos marrons, umedeço os meus lábios e chupo voluptuosamente um dos seus seios. Ela arqueia o corpo para trás, sua boceta esfregando novamente em minha barriga.

– Definitivamente eu não vou expulsá-la. É falta de educação recusar um prato tão apetitoso quando este lhe é oferecido com tanta boa vontade. E você, minha cara Isabella, será a minha refeição noturna. Um pedaço de torta de frango não seria suficiente para matar a minha fome. Mas, comer você... – eu dou o meu sorriso torto. Ela agarra os meus cabelos com as mãos, puxando-os. – isso sim matará a minha fome. E tenha certeza de uma coisa: eu estou com muita, muita fome – falo em seu ouvido, e Isabella geme como uma gatinha manhosa. Ataco o pescoço da Lolita com meus lábios e dentes, chupando a pele de sua garganta que cheira apenas a morango e baunilha. Não estou preocupado se ficará alguma marca roxa em sua pele, tudo o que quero é apertá-la para deixá-la fundida a mim. Porque essa ninfeta é como as águas límpidas de um oceano em minha mão: pode deslizar para longe com facilidade.

Escorrego os meus dedos em direção aos seus seios, e aperto um de cada vez com força. Belisco os meus mamilos e percorro a minha palma por sua barriga definida, seguindo a trilha para o que seria a minha perdição. Minha mão entra em contato com a parte interna de sua perna, deslizando para algo mais abaixo. Minha mão pousa como uma concha sobre a boceta – depilada – de Isabella, e eu esfrego meus dedos em seu clitóris.

– Caralho! – ela grita e crava as suas unhas em minhas costas.

Mesmo estando deliciado com o seu gemido ao pé do meu ouvido, preciso contê-la com o indicador sobre o seu lábio.

– Eu gosto de ouvir o seu gemido enquanto estou com a minha mão em sua boceta, mas não seria prudente atrairmos uma plateia. O quarto de sua avó fica nesse mesmo corredor – eu cicio para ela.

Com o rosto banhado em suor, Isabella balança a cabeça de modo afirmativo. Como um "prêmio" eu mordo levemente seu mamilo eriçado e círculo a minha língua no outro. Guio a minha mão de volta ao seu paraíso, e com o meu polegar e indicador, puxo seu clitóris repetidas vezes, fazendo-a lamuriar. Suas unhas arranhando as minhas costas apenas contribui para realçar o volume entre as minhas pernas.

– Se você continuar... – ela começa a dizer entre gemidos. – Caralho, Edward, eu vou... Urgh, eu vou gozar.

– Como uma boa menina que você é, claro que irá gozar. Mas apenas quando _eu_ quiser que você goze.

– Por favor...? – ela pede em uma voz chorosa.

A boceta de Isabella está tão úmida que eu consigo espalhar aquele fluído transparente sobre toda a sua vagina. Meu dedo pincela em sua entrada, e eu a provoco inserindo apenas metade e retirando-o assim que ela movimenta o quadril.

– Fique quieta, Isabella – eu declamo em sua orelha. – Mais cedo você comentou sobre submissão... você estaria disposta a tentar?

– Você disse que não era um dominante.

– E quem está dizendo que eu sou? – sorrio com a sua estupidez.

– Merda. Eu não quero ser algemada... Ao menos não agora – inesperadamente a penetro com dois dedos e Isabella engasga. – Porra!

Suas mãos vão para o meu ombro. Em movimentos lentos e tortuosos, eu deslizo os dedos em sua boceta úmida. Giro os meus dedos dentro dela, tocando em sua parede. Aprofundo-os mais em sua boceta e tenho certeza que estou tocando em seu ponto G, porque ela engasga. É uma pele rígida e áspera, e eu a esfrego constantemente. Posso sentir a pele de minhas costas rasgarem por conta de sua unha, mas a dor é algo esquecido. Ela morde o lábio para conter o gemido.

– Goze para mim, Isabella – eu comando, estimulando-a com a minha língua em seu seio e os dedos dento de sua abertura. – Goze.

Seu lábio está sangrando e ela se contorce várias vezes antes de gozar em minha mão. Seu coração está batendo acelerado. Sua respiração está arfante. Seu corpo ainda convulsiona. Eu retiro os dedos e o coloco em minha boca, sugando seus fluídos.

– Deliciosa – chupo meus dedos um por um, e em seguida tomo a boca dela contra a minha. O gosto dela ainda está em minha papila gustativa, quando eu enfio a minha língua em sua boca, devorando-a como se o mundo fosse acabar no dia seguinte.

Quando precisamos de oxigênio, nos afastamos rapidamente. Isabella monta sobre mim, seus cabelos bagunçados e grudados a sua pele. A visão do pecado.

Lolita infernal.

Estou no purgatório. Ela é o meu castigo. O inferno é o seu corpo. Mas seus olhos inocentes é o paraíso.

– Estou devendo um orgasmo a você, Edward – ela joga o seu peso para cima de mim, fazendo com que eu me deite na cama. – Quando teve aquela queda de energia, eu vi quando você pegou o seu... "ele" nas mãos para acariciar. Eu vi o quanto você estava excitado. Na verdade, eu desconfiei disso quando percebi a almofada posicionada estrategicamente para deixá-lo escondido. – ela me beija na garganta e desce com as sugadas até o meu peite, lambe o meu mamilo e desce em direção ao meu pau.

Uma boca quente e úmida para se afundar, você está no paraíso, meu amigo!, eu cantei para a minha ereção.

Isabella sente-se sobre os pés, e desce lentamente a samba canção para fora dos meus pés. Ajudei-a em sua tarefa ao erguer o meu quadril. Meu pau praticamente pula a se ver livre do tecido de seda que o deixava escondido. Lolita pegou o meu pau em sua pequena mão, delicada como uma porcelana e macia quanto à pele de uma boneca, e o acariciou para cima e para baixo, naqueles movimentos de masturbação. Esperando por sua inexperiência, eu puxo o travesseiro e o posiciono atrás de minha cabeça e pus as minhas mãos para trás, em completo relaxamento, esperando quando ela me pedisse auxílio.

Ela estava fazendo tudo errado.

Seus lábios separados era uma prova de que era tudo novo para ela... Ou talvez, aquela cena fizesse parte do seu script em me enganar.

– É grande demais – ela comenta em um cicio. – Não cabe em minha mão.

– Você não gosta que ele seja grande? – eu rebato. Ela me encara sob os cílios, e naquele momento ela se parece com uma putinha. _Lolita._

_–_ Gosto. Muito – toda a inocência que eu enxergava naquela provocadorazinha se esvaiu no momento em que um sorriso malicioso banhou em seus lábios. Fecho os meus olhos, continuando a esperar o seu pedido por... "ensina-me, tio?".

Entretanto, de repente o meu pau é abrigado em uma cavidade úmida e quente demais e dentes afiados raspam na pele sensível do meu "amigo". Primeiro é apenas a cabeça a ser sugada por seus lábios... Eu abro os meus olhos para observá-la trabalhar em meu pau. As veias estão quase saltando para fora, a glande está úmida por causa de sua saliva, e de repente, deixando-me completamente atordoado, ela me coloca completamente dentro de sua boca. Sinto-me tocar em sua garganta. Afasto os seus cabelos que caem como uma cortina sobre o seu rosto e faço um rabo de cavalo com os fios avelã.

– Ninfetinha – eu sussurro completamente nublado com o prazer. Ela não é nenhuma garota sem experiência no boquete, ao contrário, ela sabe muito bem como o fazer. Putinha! Enganou-me! Acuso em meus pensamentos.

– Rápido ou mais lento? – ela pergunta, tirando o meu pau de sua boca.

– Continue – eu demando, abaixando a sua cabeça.

Bella é teimosa, e agora, ela está com os dedos acariciando as minhas bolas. Ela não espera uma resposta. Subitamente a sua boca está novamente em mim. Ela me chupa, variando a rapidez de suas lambidas, e eu pressinto que o meu orgasmo está perto demais.

– Afaste-se – eu tento afastar sua boca do meu pau.

Bella segura firme em minhas pernas, sugando meu membro com mais força.

– Afaste-se, caralho. Eu vou gozar em sua boca.

Ela não parece me ouvir. Eu gozo em sua boca. Minha porra indo diretamente para a sua garganta. E ela engole. Com uma careta nos lábios. Mas não foge para cuspir, como as outras.

– Eu mandei você se afastar, porra! – eu praticamente grito. Com a sua teimosia, não poderei ter os seus lábios.

– Qual o problema em eu engolir? – ela rebate, com seus olhos diabolicamente inocentes. – Não tem gosto de baunilha, mas também não é azedo como limão. É... estranho.

– Por isso eu mandei você se afastar – sim, eu estava emburrado.

– Mas eu quis – ela se aproxima, sentando-se em cima do meu sensível pau. – Você provou o meu gosto, por que eu não estava autorizada a fazer o mesmo? Isso é egoísmo, _tio._

Enquanto falava, a Ninfeta esfregava a sua boceta diretamente contra o meu pau – agora começando a endurecer. A cabeça estava tocando diretamente em seu clitóris, e eu queria desesperadamente me afundar em seu calor. Ainda não estava saciado daquela Lolita.

Virei-nos na cama, e fico por cima dela. Seguro o meu membro com uma mão, e com a outra afasto as suas pernas. Bella engancha seus pés em meu ombro, e a visão daquela boceta rosada e depilada completamente úmida deixou-me uma rocha. Eu guio o meu pau para dentro de sua boceta, e em uma só estocada, enfio-me dentro dela.

– Merda – ela geme. – Camisinha, Edward. Esquecemos a camisinha.

– Porra – saio de dentro dela rapidamente.

Não usei nenhum preservativo com Rosalie hoje pela manhã, e eu faço uma rápida oração para que isso não traga problemas no futuro. Encontro dentro do banheiro uma caixa com as camisinhas, e rasgo a embalagem e cubro o meu pau com o látex transparente. Volto ao quarto e Bella permanece na mesma posição. Fico novamente por cima dela, e dessa vez, protegidos, entro em seu calor vulcânico. Gememos em uníssono ao preenchê-la com a minha ereção. Afasto o meu quadril quase tirando o meu pau de dentro de sua boceta, para depois penetrá-la em uma rápida estocada. Faço isso repetidas vezes, e quando Isabella começa a cravar suas unhas em minhas costas, eu diminuo a intensidade. Troquei-nos de posição, deitando-me de lado e trazendo Isabella para mais próximo de mim. Suspendi uma de suas pernas, e forçava-me para dentro. Com a outra mão livre eu a guiei até o seu clitóris para circulá-lo com o indicador.

– Oh, merda, merda, merda, merda! – ela gemia enquanto convulsionava. Continuei a _meter_ em seu calor.

Saí de dentro dela e pus-me de joelhos na cama.

– De costas – eu mando. Ela obedece. Empina a bunda deliciosa em minha direção e em um único movimento de quadril eu estou dentro dela. Permanecemos com essa dança por minutos ou horas, perdemos a noção do tempo. Derramo-me dentro do preservativo, e desabo na cama. Completamente exausto, trago a bela morena para perto de mim, deixando-a reestabelecer a sua respiração enquanto faço afagos em seu cabelo. Descarto o preservativo na lixeira do banheiro, e ao voltar para a cama, busco a minha samba canção jogada no piso de madeira. Eu me visto e deito-me ao lado de Isabella.

Seus grandes olhos estão abertos enquanto encaram o teto. Puxo-a novamente para os meus braços e fecho os meus olhos.

Antes de despencar na sonolência, eu percebo um detalhe:

Eu estava permitindo que Isabella dormisse ao meu lado, em minha cama.

Eu nunca abri essa exceção para nenhuma amante.

Nenhuma.

Isabella era a primeira mulher que, além de Lauren, eu permitia adormecer ao meu lado.

**#**

* * *

**Uau! Já estou com saudades de postar *cry cry* mas, PARA A NOOOOOOSSA ALEGRIA! Êêêê \o/ farei um terceiro capítulo que será como um epílogo. Vou planejar algo bonitinho para esses dois safados! Rsrsrs. **

**Confesso que desde "Por trás das câmeras" é a primeira vez que escrevo algo tão... Erótico. Mas esse Edward acabou me dominando, e ele e a sua Lolita pintaram e bordaram, mas eu espero que vocês gostem das travessuras dele! :)**

** Sim, a two-shot era apenas sexo. Não, não há romancezinho água com açúcar na sequência... Mas eu prometo algo bonito no epílogo! :D Mesmo assim espero que tenham gostado! E não se esqueçam dos comentários.**

**Perdoem qualquer erro. Não está betado... =/**

**Ainda não é um adeus. =/**

**Epílogo no dia 12/1**

**Beijos, beijos.**

**Annie.**


	3. Epílogo

**Voyeur**

* * *

**NOTA:** Olá! Como prometido aqui está o epílogo de Voyeur. Eu devo admitir que fiquei um pouco decepcionada com a pouca quantidade de reviews (não estou desmerecendo quem enviou, por favor não entendam errado)! Porém, prometi que postaria hoje, 12/1, e estou cumprindo.

_Tenham uma divertida leitura! :)_

* * *

**Epílogo.**

Eu observo continuamente a janela do carro de Joseph, o pai de Alice. Uma fina camada de chuva despenca na cidade naquele décimo dia no novo ano que há poucos dias chegara. Minha cabeça está apoiada contra a janela de vidro do Audi, e eu deixo que as lembranças dos últimos dezesseis dias me invadissem a mente. Lembro-me com perfeição do dia em que sem querer espionara Edward e Rosalie fazendo sexo no segundo andar da casa de vovó. E, no mesmo dia, a minha ida ao seu quarto onde desfrutamos de um sexo maravilhoso e inesquecível. O bilhete deixado em minha porta, não fora escrito por aquele homem delirante que eu entreguei a _minha alma_. No dia seguinte, soube da chegada repentina de Emmett Brandon a quem destinava o bilhete à Rosalie.

– Um centavo por seus pensamentos – uma moeda de um centavo é estendida a mim. Eu sorrio antes de encarar Emmett.

– Pensei que você estivesse dormindo – acuso e depois pego a moeda e a coloco dentro do bolso do casaco.

– Eu _estava_ dormindo – ele me corrige. – Mas a viagem até Port Angeles é longa demais. Foi apenas um cochilo.

– E o que você e Rosalie decidiram? – pergunto mudando de assunto, deitando a minha cabeça em seu ombro. Emmett é quase como um irmão mais velho para mim.

– Ela está fazendo faculdade de Literatura em uma faculdade no Canadá. Eu estudo em Yale, é complicado.

– Vocês decidiram por terminar?

Emmett deixa escapar uma risada.

– Não completamente. E não outra vez. Nós vamos continuar mantendo contato e conversaremos pelo Skype.

– E tem as férias – aponto.

– Sim, as férias – ele acaricia o meu cabelo. – E você?

Eu deixo os meus olhos se fecharem com o pensamento em Edward. Dezesseis dias. Apenas dezesseis dias que eu o conheço, mas parece ser uma eternidade.

– Edward é casado – eu relembro. – E ele tem trinta e dois anos. Meus pais nunca aceitariam eu me envolver com um homem que é quase da mesma idade que o meu pai.

– Mas você o ama?

– Eu não usaria o termo "amar". Eu posso afirmar que me sinto atraída por ele. Mas amar...

– Você gosta dele – Emmett completa.

– É impossível não criar algum sentimento por alguém que você fode todos os dias – eu tapo a minha boca com a mão ao perceber que falei demais.

– Vocês fodiam todos os dias?

– Emmett! – estou completamente corada. Escondo-me mais ao casaco dele. – Podemos mudar de assunto?

– E a vovó? – Emmett toca a minha perna coberta com a sua grande mão. – Ela nunca desconfiou de suas escapadas para o quarto do seu inquilino?

– Emmett! – repreendo-o novamente. – Se eu me envolvi com um homem casado a culpa é sua!

– Minha? – ele me afasta do seu abraço, fazendo-me olhar em seus olhos azuis.

– Você que deixou aquele bilhete em meu quarto! Se não fosse aquele papel... eu nunca teria ido ao quarto de Edward e o melhor: eu nunca estaria me sentindo uma merda por ter que voltar para Toronto.

– Como eu ia saber que aquele era o seu quarto?

– Tudo bem. A culpa não é sua. – volto a deitar a cabeça em seu ombro.

– Eu vou sentir saudades daquela cidadezinha – começa Emmett.

– Você não precisa ir embora, não agora. Você chegou tem tão pouco tempo... – encaro Emmett com pesar. Alice está completamente adormecida do outro lado do carro.

– Eu não a deixaria sozinha, Bella – segura a minha mão, confortando-me. – Alice e Joseph voltarão assim que nos deixar no aeroporto. Mas eu irei com você até o seu apartamento em Toronto. Nós poderíamos pedir uma pizza e conversar sobre o que você andou aprontando nesses últimos anos. Depois eu irei para Connecticut.

– De carro, são quase 9 nove horas de viagem, Emmett. Isso é loucura!

– Loucura seria eu deixá-la desamparada e com o coração partido – eu não consigo evitar um sorriso.

– Eu não estou com o meu coração partido. Eu só fui pega de surpresa com o retorno de... "dela".

– Você ao menos deixou o seu número com ele? Sua decisão por ir embora foi tão rápida... você ao menos se despediu dele?

– Não. – sinto que estou à beira das lágrimas. – Para as duas perguntas.

– E como... – Emmett começa a falar, mas eu o interrompo.

– Venha nos visitar em Toronto.

– Em alguns meses – ele beija o topo de minha cabeça.

– Eu acho que vou dormir – anúncio e fecho os meus olhos.

O que vem à minha memória são olhos verdes brilhantes e um homem alto, forte e de ombros largos.

Ele está abrindo a sua porta para mim enquanto – depois de averiguar o corredor – eu me enfio dentro de seu quarto. Assim que meus pés pisam no solo de madeira, ele me pega em seus braços e beija-me apaixonadamente em meus lábios. Eu me perco em sua boca e, antes que eu possa contabilizar, já estou sendo jogada contra os seus lençóis azuis e encontro-me completamente despida. Em um segundo, ele está retirando as suas roupas; e no próximo está dentro de mim. Forte e duro.

– Você demorou – ele cicia em meu ouvido após mordiscar o meu lóbulo.

– Vovó precisou de ajuda para lavar a louça – respondo arfante, impossibilitada de raciocinar em algo que não seja o seu membro embrenhando-se em minha intimidade.

– Eu estava com fome, Bella – sai completamente de dentro de mim. Sinto a sua falta em meu interior. – Você ainda não aprendeu que não posso ficar com fome da minha refeição favorita? – entra arduamente em meu interior, e eu arqueio o quadril, tendo as nossas pélvis em contato.

– Mas eu... – gemo. – já estou aqui.

Ele investe mais algumas vezes, e no próximo segundo sai de dentro de mim para despejar-se em minha barriga, _marcando-me._

– Desculpe. Amanhã vou trazer uma pílula para você tomar – beija-me na testa antes de se afastar. É a primeira vez que transamos sem preservativo.

Encaro-o confusa. Ele volta trazendo uma toalha e no segundo seguinte está limpando a minha barriga suja com a sua _semente_.

– Eu não me importo – estou completamente zonza.

– Você não pode engravidar de mim, Isabella – sua voz é dura. Eu me encolho. – Você não pode engravidar de mim. Eu sou casado. E eu gostar de foder você não muda isso. Você vai tomar a maldita pílula.

– Eu preciso ir – levanto-me. Ainda nua eu circulo por seu quarto em busca das minhas roupas. Eu me visto e escapulo para fora antes que ele possa dizer alguma coisa.

_Ele é um bastardo insensível!_

(...)

Eu me sentia como uma prostituta sempre que fugia na calada da noite para seguir em direção ao segundo andar e perder-me nos braços de Edward. Eu gostava de transar com ele, mas eu inevitavelmente não conseguia recuar o pensamento de que eu queria _mais_ do que um sexo na madrugada. Muito menos ser amante de um homem que morava há milhas de distância. Lutava para proteger o meu coração de uma possível e iminente decepção, mas não pude controlar o ciúme dentro de mim quando a sua esposa retornou da África.

Lauren Cullen era uma mulher muito bonita. Mesmo com as bolas rochas ao redor dos seus olhos e da aparência cansada, ela não deixava de ser linda. Com o corpo dotado de curvas, sua esposa remetia à feição de Rosalie; ambas eram loiras e donas de brilhantes olhos azuis.

Naquela noite vovó Marie fez um jantar em especial para comemorar a volta da _Sra. Cullen_, mas eu fingi uma falsa cólica menstrual para não precisar dividir a mesma mesa que _aquela_ mulher. A que tinha Edward todos os dias, em sua completude.

– Posso entrar? – viro-me em direção à porta e Alice está trazendo um prato em sua mão. – Me desculpe Bella, mas é que Jasper me ajudou a trazer essas coisas para você.

– Tudo bem, Allie – eu limpo os vestígios de lágrimas em meus olhos antes que ela fique muito perto.

– Você está bem? – o colchão afunda. – Vovó disse que você estava com cólicas, eu lhe trouxe um remédio.

– Eu estou bem, Alice – minha voz quebra.

– É Edward, não é? – começa Alice e eu entro em desespero. – Eu sei que vocês estão "juntos".

– Alice...

– Não tente me enganar, ok? Qualquer pessoa no mínimo atenta desconfiaria. E eu sou muito atenta a tudo o que acontece ao meu redor.

– Eu acho que vou adiantar a minha viagem.

– Bella! – Alice praticamente grita. – Nós vamos embora ao final de Janeiro.

– Eu não posso continuar aqui – desabo em lágrimas. – Eu peço ao tio Joseph para me levar para Port Angeles, de lá eu pego um voo para Toronto.

– Você vai mesmo embora?

– Me desculpe Alice.

– Quando eu vou poder vê-la outra vez? – Alice me abraça.

– Eu não sei – aperto o corpo magro da minha melhor amiga.

Consigo comer apenas um pedaço de torta de cranberry que Alice trouxe em sua gigantesca bandeja. Há várias frutas, mas eu as recuso. Bebo um pouco de suco de laranja, e nada mais consigo ingerir quando me lembro de Edward segurando Lauren na cintura enquanto a apresenta aos meus primos. Mesmo tendo reatado o namoro com Emmett, não deixo de perceber a tristeza no olhar de Rosalie.

Ela também já foi apaixonada por Edward.

Eu estava com os braços cruzados ao redor do peito e apoiada na moldura da porta quando ele desceu as escadas. Nossos olhares se encontraram por alguns segundos, e neles eu não enxerguei as suas apologias por desfilar com a sua esposa. Eu era apenas o seu brinquedo que o ajudou a se divertir e a escapar da solidão quando a sua mulher estava longe.

Eu não significava nada para ele.

Eu era o Curinga em seu jogo de cartas.

(...)

O tempo passou depressa. De repente o calendário já estava marcando o início de Setembro. Vovó estava muito doente. Todos os seus filhos já estavam ao seu lado esperando que algo de ruim acontecesse. Sua saúde estava debilitada. Mamãe e papai embarcaram há poucas semanas para Washington e eu adiava sempre a minha viagem. Temia reencontrar Edward. Temia que ele descobrisse o meu segredo. O segredo que eu ocultei de todos por oito meses.

– Eles se mudaram, Bella – Alice garantiu-me assim que eu lhe confidenciei o meu medo.

– Você tem certeza?

– Absoluta. Papai pode confirmar se você quiser.

Eu não espero a confirmação de Joseph. Termino de fazer as minhas malas e junto com a Alice, vamos ao aeroporto. Passagens compradas, duas horas depois nós estamos viajando rumo àquela pequena cidade que trouxe à minha vida os melhores dias.

Talvez eu tenha me apaixonado.

– Sua avó deseja vê-la – mamãe me intercepta antes que eu tire a minha mochila de minhas costas. Não reconheço Renée. A mulher que estava sempre com um sorriso em seu rosto e uma exímia maquiagem estava usando roupas comuns, cabelos em um coque e sem nenhuma maquiagem – fora as bolas roxas ao redor dos seus olhos das noites em vigília cuidando de Marie.

Eu subo até o segundo andar, e eu inevitavelmente choro por duas coisas:

Pela saúde fraca de vovó.

E das lembranças daquele corredor. Edward.

Giro a maçaneta e entro no quarto completamente claro de Marie. Está tudo muito silencioso e parece que eu estou em um hospital. No sofá em frente à cama consigo enxergar a mãe de Alice lendo em voz alta um trecho da Bíblia para a mulher no leito. Vovó está bem mais magra. Seu rosto está irreconhecível. Seus olhos são fundos e seus lábios, roxos. Há alguns fios em seu corpo, e eu sabia o motivo de eles estarem ali. Ela passara os últimos dois meses internada, mas pedira para voltar para casa. Se fosse para morrer, que fosse ao lado dos seus dois filhos e netos.

– Vovó? – estou chorando e nem percebo.

– Bella? – sua cabeça vira-se em direção ao som. Sua voz é rouca e eu corro para o seu lado e agarro a sua mão.

– Não faça nenhum esforço – eu praticamente imploro. Inclino-me para beijar a sua testa e uma gota de lágrima mancha a sua face pálida.

– Você já comeu um brownie? – ela ignora o meu pedido. Eu toco gentilmente a sua testa.

– Eu acabei de chegar – respondo.

– E com uma bonita surpresa – ela encara aquele _ponto_ e sorri para mim.

– Sinto muito por não ter contado antes, mas...

– Você queria segredo – vovó completa. Eu confirmo. – É de Edward?

Eu engulo em seco.

– Eu acho que a vi uma ou duas vezes entrando em seu quarto – ela sorri. – Ele se mudou em Fevereiro. Afirmou que encontra um apartamento para morar... ele e... – ela franze a testa. – eu esqueço o nome dela, mas eu sei que estão divorciados.

Meu coração se renova com esperanças.

– Ele pediu o seu endereço – estou desabando em lágrimas. – Eu acho que ele estava apaixonado – vovó boceja.

– Vá descansar, vovó – eu oriento entre soluços. Marie balança a cabeça e fecha os olhos.

Naquela noite, eu vou dormir no quarto que pertencia a _ele_. Enrolo-me em seus lençóis tentando aspirar ao seu cheiro, mas sinto apenas o aroma do amaciante de lavanda. Eu choro agarrada em suas almofadas.

(...)

Nós estávamos sem chão. Eu não conseguia sequer formar palavras de conforto para mamãe ou para Olga, mãe de Alice. Vovó morrera enquanto estava dormindo, segurando a mão de suas duas filhas. A face de minha prima, Alice, estava irreconhecível devido às grossas lágrimas que manchavam seu rosto angelical. Rosalie parecia que tinha uma pedra no lugar do coração, e apenas observava tudo com indiferença.

– Morreu, agora enterra – ela deu de ombros quando fui ao seu encontro cobrar dela alguma reação.

Não tentei mais nenhuma conversa. A loira sempre estava me observando com desdém, principalmente ao descobrir que, depois dela, eu fui a amante de Edward por dezesseis dias. Eu não conseguia entender o seu ciúme quando ela estava em um namoro com Emmett.

No dia seguinte, aconteceu o enterro de vovó. Estávamos todos ao redor do caixão, enquanto o padre entoava uma oração. Eu estava com as minhas mãos sobre a barriga, segurando os meus dedos e evitando a todo custo não desabar.

– Bella? – meu corpo enrijece ao ouvir aquela familiar voz. Eu finjo que não ouvi o seu chamado, mas ele não é nenhuma criança. Seus passos são observados por mim até que ele para ao meu lado. Envolve o meu ombro com seus grandes braços e no segundo seguinte tudo o que sei é que estou o abraçando fortemente – o máximo que eu consigo. – Sinto muito por sua avó – ele canta em meu ouvido. Sua voz está rouca. Sua bochecha úmida. Ele está chorando.

Eu não consigo lhe dizer nada em resposta. Há um bolo em minha garganta. Está tudo rodando. Eu sinto uma fisgada. E então eu estou fora de seus braços. Eu estou curvada. E acho que estou morrendo.

– Você... – não olho em seus olhos quando ele percebe.

– Bella! – Alice grita e de repente está ao meu lado.

– Eu acho... – outra pontada forte. Eu estou chorando em desespero. Não é agora. Não é o momento.

– Sua bolsa estourou – Alice completa tornando o meu medo em realidade.

(...)

Eu estou sentada no banco traseiro do Volvo de Edward. Alice está ao meu lado, segurando a minha mão e murmurando palavras de conforto para mim. Edward é inteligente e eu acho que ele já fez a ligação entre as coisas. Quando eu lhe disse que não me importava em ter um filho seu, eu não estava mentindo. Quando eu lhe disse que tomei a pílula do dia seguinte, eu estava mentindo.

Sabendo que meu "caso" com Edward teria um fim assim que eu voltasse para Toronto, fui egoísta o suficiente para levar comigo uma lembrança, um filho seu.

Mas que era apenas meu.

– De quantos meses Isabella está, Alice? – sua voz é dura. Eu me encolho. Não sei se estou chorando por causa de seus olhos decepcionados ou por causa da nova contração.

– Oito meses – Alice responde com a sua voz comumente doce. – Esse menino lindo só nasceria daqui a um mês, mas acho que devido a tudo o que aconteceu...

– É um menino? – Edward interrompe. Ele está com uma mão no volante e a outra puxando seus macios cabelos. Estão maiores, eu consigo reparar.

Sei que há uma pergunta esperando uma resposta, mas eu não posso lhe dizer nada. Fico em silêncio. Chorando a cada nova contração.

Os ponteiros do relógio param quando estou deitada em uma maca, forçando o meu bebê para fora. Estou quase desistindo. Edward não está ao meu lado para segurar a minha mão. Alice não teve estômago o suficiente para presenciar o parto. Estou sozinha. Minhas mãos estão geladas e suadas. Eu abro e fecho os meus olhos e encaro o teto. Pedem para que eu faça mais força. Não há mais forças em mim. Meus olhos teimosamente encaram a larga janela de vidro. Edward está ali. Uma onda de renovação passa por meu corpo, e eu faço mais força. Eu sinto um vazio momentâneo e em seguida o choro do meu bebê ecoa em todo o espaço.

Estou chorando emocionada.

(...)

Estou em uma sala com mais duas mulheres. Vestida naquele _robe de vovó_, espero impaciente que uma enfermeira venha me apresentar o meu filho. Ela aparece dez minutos depois, trazendo uma manta azul em seus braços enquanto o bebê embrulhado está chorando.

– Alguém está com fome, _mãe_ – ela passa o bebê para os meus braços.

Estou novamente em lágrimas. Seus grandes olhos verdes estão olhando para mim. Sua boca miúda está aberta e de dentro escorre uma baba. Suas pequenas mãos estão tateando o nada. Ele tem pouco cabelo em sua cabeça. Eu beijo amorosamente a sua testa.

Alguém bate na porta.

Edward.

Ele está inseguro e Alice está ao lado dele.

As mãos de Edward estão dentro do bolso da calça azul escuro. Alice o puxa pelo braço, fazendo com que ele apresse o passo.

– Ele já sabe de tudo – Alice murmura para mim, algo que só eu posso ouvir.

Eu estou dando de mamar para o meu bebê sem nome, no início foi algo estranho, mas depois me acostumei.

– Que lindo! – Alice pula ao ver o meu bebê mamar. – Agora o que precisamos é escolher um nome!

– Ele não tem um nome? – Edward inquire.

– Não, _papai_, ele ainda não tem um nome! – Ele cora.

– Eu gosto de Monroe – coça a nuca, envergonhado.

– Monroe – repito encarando o pacotinho em meus braços. – Eu acho que também gosto de Monroe.

– Monroe – Alice repete. – Monroe Benjamin!

(...)

Quinze dias após o nascimento de Monroe, eu ainda não tive uma oportunidade de conversar com Edward. Ele foi gentil ao deixar-me eu e o meu filho ficarmos em sua casa durante alguns dias. Eu voltaria para Toronto em breve.

Monroe estava adormecido em sono profundo, e eu estava morrendo de sede. Depois de conferir se tudo no berço estava normal, eu pisei até a cozinha para buscar um copo com água. Assim que adentro o cômodo, quase pulo com o susto ao ver Edward sentado com uma garrafa de cerveja próximo.

– Edward – eu cumprimento e piso até a geladeira para capturar a garrafa. Ele não me responde.

Eu bebo da água gelada e quando estou quase saindo da cozinha, sua voz me para.

– Nós precisamos conversar, Isabella – sua voz é dura. A garrafa da cerveja é batida contra o granito e eu pulo. – Eu só estou querendo entender algumas coisas. Às vezes eu tenho certeza de que esse menino é o meu filho, mas aí me lembro de que sempre que transamos estávamos _protegidos._

– Fora uma única vez que esquecemos – argumento.

– Você disse que tomou a pílula – rebate.

– Eu menti – confesso.

– Você mentiu? – ele se levanta e escorrega em minha direção.

Estou presa à parede.

– Então além de você ir embora sem nenhuma explicação, deixando-me completamente cego de ao menos encontrá-la, você também fugiu com um filho meu?

– Monroe é meu – estendo o indicador. – O que você queria que eu fizesse? Eu era a sua amante de foda. Em um dia estamos transando e no outro a sua mulher aparece e você desfila com ela por toda a casa. Eu não sou tão insensível assim, Edward. Só que não dava para eu continuar ali e sempre vê-lo em sua bolha de felicidade! Era demais.

– Eu ia me separar de Lauren, porra! – ele grita, descontrolado.

– Mas... eu não sabia.

– Custava ao menos se despedir? Foram fodidos oito meses em que eu estava buscando por encontrá-la. Pensei em perguntar à sua avó onde você estava, mas seria estranho pedir por notícias suas quando ela não sabia do nosso envolvimento. E agora, quando eu finalmente te reencontro, você estava grávida.

– Eu não sabia – torno a repetir, em lágrimas.

Monroe está chorando, por isso eu abandono Edward na cozinha. Alimento o nosso filho, relembrando de nossa discussão. Lauren voltara porque eles iam se separar. Eu fui uma idiota.

Eu sou uma idiota.

(...)

Os meses se passaram rapidamente. De repente, Monroe já estava completando quase um ano. Edward mantinha-se presente na vida do nosso filho e nos tornamos... _Amigos._ Às vezes trocávamos alguns beijos e fizemos sexo esporadicamente. Mas nunca falávamos sobre isso depois. Já estava completamente ciente da minha paixão desesperada por aquele homem, mas evitávamos falar sobre sentimentos. Em meu aniversário, ele me trazia presentes e beijava-me com paixão. Quando chegava de seu trabalho, era com uma caixa de bombons e presentinhos que ele anunciava a sua chegada. Era com um beijo na testa do nosso filho que ele demonstrava o seu amor por Monroe.

Enquanto terminava de arrumar Monroe no carrinho de bebê, Edward estava terminando de colocar as fraldas, mamadeira, roupinhas e outras coisas dentro da bolsa. Na parte traseira do carrinho havia as iniciais _M.B.C._

– Já está tudo pronto – ele me beijou na testa.

– Então podemos ir – Edward dá-me a bolsa com as coisas de Benjamin, e ele empurra o carrinho em direção ao parque.

Está um dia lindo de verão. Há várias pessoas por todo o parque, envolvidos em sua bolha pessoal. Sentamo-nos na grama, enquanto Edward está ajudando Monroe a dar os primeiros passos pelo capim. Eu estou um pouco à distância, admirada com o envolvimento entre pai e filho. Talvez eu esteja sensível demais ao observar a minha diminuta família, mas não posso impedir; estou chorando desesperada.

Edward está deitado na grama enquanto Monroe está sentado sobre o seu estômago, tocando com suas pequenas mãos a face do pai. Ele está com um sorriso nos lábios e dizendo algo que não podemos entender. Então Edward se levanta com Monroe e vai até a bolsa. Minha atenção é desviada a uma bola que bate em minha testa. O garotinho de mais ou menos dez anos está chorando desculpas para mim, e eu faço gestos informando que estou bem. Edward e Monroe agora estão ao meu lado. Posso notar o olhar fumegante do pai do meu filho ser dirigido ao garoto que me _agrediu._ Ele sussurra algo para Monroe que me entrega uma sacolinha.

Ele está com um sorriso gigante nos lábios; eu desfaço o laço e viro-o de cabeça para baixo para despejar o conteúdo em minha mão.

– Já está mais do que na hora – Edward diz.

Há um anel brilhante em minha palma. Eu estou chorando.

– Tem uma frase aí dentro – Edward coloca Monroe em seu colo.

Eu giro o anel em meu dedo e leio o que há dentro do anel.

_"Eu amo você. Case comigo."_

– Sim – eu consigo murmurar.

Quero pular em seus braços, mas lembro-me de Monroe em suas pernas, curvado enquanto puxa a grama sujando seus dedos com terra. Mas, ainda assim, consigo chegar até os seus lábios.

O lugar onde eu queria estar e permanecer... _Para sempre_.

**Fim.**

* * *

***CHORANDO UM OCEANO* Meu sonho em matar um personagem foi realizado. Que agonia escrever essa parte da Marie. Por favor, tô em luto por uma vida.**

**Descobri que adooooooooooooooro um final clichê (me julguem por isso u_u) e por isso dei um final clichê para esses dois lindos. Talvez eu faça um pequeno extra. _Talvez._ Deixem-me muito feliz com comentários, ok? Vocês foram más e sumiram! *bico*. É isso. Obrigada a quem leu, a quem vai ler, a quem começará a ler e a quem nunca lerá *autora louca*. Obrigada a quem favoritou, a quem comentou, a quem amou, a quem recomendou, a quem odiou e a quem está dividido entre amar e odiar. Obrigada! Até a próxima.**

**Beijos, Annie.**


End file.
